SJ, de Siempre Juntos
by mel8mel
Summary: Siempre habían estado juntos, jamás se habían separado. Compartieron los buenos y los malos momentos; los castigos y los premios.  Lo compartieron todo... hasta sus sentimientos, aún sin haberse dado cuenta.


**Hola :) Esta descabellada idea salió un 16 de Septiembre, de éste año xD  
La tenía en otra página, y hasta hoy me animé a subirla a esta, y aquí estoy.  
**

**Es mi primer y la verdad el One está medio tristón, pero lleno de romance. **

**La verdad, ahora se ha convertido en una de mis parejas favoritas, simplemente me encanta :D  
**

**Habrá una secuela, la cual subiré en unos cuantos días.  
No es necesario leerla, de igual forma, están invitados.**

**(: Disfruten...  
**

* * *

**SJ, de Siempre Juntos**

Él y ella crecieron juntos, tenían casi los mismos gustos, hacían las mismas cosas, actuaban de igual manera y jamás se despegaban el uno del otro.

Hugo la vio entrar a Hogwarts. Entraron juntos, jamás se separaron. El mismo vagón, el mismo bote, la misma casa, la misma mesa, el mismo curso… todo lo hacían juntos.

Porque tal vez la quería más que a una prima cualquiera.

…

Él estuvo ahí cuando a Lily le dieron sus primeros puntos, cuando se los quitaron, también. Cuando le dieron su primer castigo, y cuando le dieron su primer premio.

Hugo siempre estuvo con ella. Sumando y restando los puntos, juntos. Haciendo y recibiendo castigos y premios, juntos.

Porque tal vez la quería más que alguien puede querer a su prima favorita.

…

Él estuvo ahí la primera vez que salió a Hogsmade, él fue con ella a todas las tiendas habidas y por haber. Él estuvo ahí cuando tomó su primer cerveza de mantequilla (sus papás se las habían prohibido hasta que entraran a su tercer año en Hogwarts). Él estuvo ahí cuando compró el primer collar que vio en la tienda de ropa para brujas.

Hugo siempre estuvo ahí con ella, bebiendo, comprando, paseando y platicando. Llenándose de nieve y demás.

Porque tal vez la quería como a una hermana.

…

Él estuvo ahí en su primer baile, en su primera cita, en su primer beso, en su primera decepción de amor. Jamás la abandonó.

Hugo estuvo con ella sin importar que, por alguna extraña razón, le dolió que le hubiera dicho su primer 'sí' a su mejor amigo. Estuvo con ella cuando salió con su 'novio' a su primera cita, 'una cita doble', había dicho ella, ¿cómo negarse? Estuvo con ella cuando su novio se despidió con un beso en la boca de ella y él tan sólo con un beso en la mejilla de su acompañante. Estuvo con ella cuando descubrió que su novio le había puesto los cuernos con la chica que él había llevado a la cita doble.

Porque tal vez la quería como a algo más que su hermanita pequeña.

…

Él estuvo ahí en su primera ronda como prefecta, en la primera llamada de atención que hizo, en la primera reunión y en la primera vez que entro en el baño de prefectos. No la dejó de lado.

Hugo estuvo ahí, sonriéndola y regañándola cariñosamente cuando ella regañaba a alguien. Rodando los ojos y molestándola cuando hacía alguna pregunta en las reuniones. Mojándola y retándola cuando se refrescaban en el baño de prefectos.

Porque tal vez la quería como amiga y no como una familiar.

…

Él estuvo ahí la primera vez que ella se enamoró. Estuvo ahí la primera vez que ella suspiró con frustración. Estuvo ahí la primera vez que ella quiso llamar la atención de alguien.

Hugo jamás se dio cuenta que sólo a él lo veía de esa forma. Que sólo estando con él suspiraba así. Que sólo cuando él estaba ahí hablaba con otros chicos. Pero jamás se enojó porque Lily parecía enserio querer a alguien.

Porque tal vez la quería como mejor amiga.

…

Él estuvo ahí la primera vez que confesó que amaba a alguien. La primera vez que lloró por ese alguien que él no sabía quién era. La primera vez que le dijo que lo odiaba. Y la primera vez que dijo que era capaz de todo por él.

Hugo nunca le dijo que aún no podía saber si amaba a alguien si el otro no le correspondía. Nunca le dijo que no debía llorar por alguien tan tonto. Nunca le dijo que no debería de tener esos feos sentimientos por alguien. Nunca le dijo que estaba, tal vez, pensando precipitadamente. Lily nunca le dijo que ese alguien que siempre mencionaba, jamás se iba de su lado.

Porque tal vez la quería como algo más que una amiga.

…

Decidió alejarse de ella lo más pronto posible. Por primera vez, se separarían. Y todo por culpa de ese sentimiento que no se iba, y que sólo aumentaba cada vez que la veía.

Y es que tal vez sí amaba a Lily como algo más que amigos, hermanos o primos.

Pero se callaría porque lo único que quería era que fuera feliz, sin importar con quién.

No se dio cuenta de qué tan rojos su prima tenía los ojos, ni quién mostraba la foto que tenía arrugada en su mano, llena de lágrimas.

Se fue, porque era mejor dejarle sola, la conocía demasiado bien para saber que, en esos momentos, lo único que quería era matarlo.

No escuchó cómo Lily lo llamó con profundo amor, desesperación y algo de decepción.

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo, y ambos se largaron a llorar al instante.

Porque se podían conocer muy bien y todo lo demás. Pero tal vez jamás sabrían que estaban sufriendo en vano, porque, simplemente, eran el uno para el otro.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me merezco algún Review, por lo menos? :D  
**

**Espero les haya gustado;  
Saludos,  
Mel**


End file.
